


О мужчинах и чипсах

by berenica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рон узнаёт, что общего между Северусом и чипсами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О мужчинах и чипсах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Men Who Like Chips...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/396931) by [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke). 



> Разрешение получено.

— То есть у него и правда такие волосы? Фу! Как ты можешь их трогать?

Гарри вздохнул. Уже год, как они со Снейпом были вместе, но Рон никак не мог… смириться! Всякий раз говорил о Северусе гадости! Но сегодня…  
Наблюдая за тем, как Рон смакует чипсы из общего пакетика, он блаженно улыбнулся.

— В этом нет ничего плохого, Рон! Северус… Понимаешь, он как чипсы. Худой, бледный, немножко маслянистый и совершенно упоительный, когда он у тебя во рту!

Северус выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы вернуться.

— Кто-нибудь хочет еще чипсов? — Спросил он вежливо.

И Рон подавился.


End file.
